Suelta mi mano
by Lizblak
Summary: Es un song Fic de LxT, es triste asi que no me maten por favor, leanlo y opinen please hay continuacion de dos song fics mas :P
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa pues este es el primero de 3 song fics que hice respecto a esta pareja de Len y Tamao

La Edite en cuanto a faltas de ortografía y así, espero les guste, y pues no me maten, las primeras que la leyeron pues no les gustó tanto por el final triste, pues es una canción triste no podía hacer más, pero gracias a esas personas hice dos song fics mas y pues termino bastante bien el asunto, espero que lo lean, y aquí está la segunda racha de esta historia, disfrútenla y espero sus comentarios.

Sin más que decir, un abrazo y un beso.

Atte.- Lizblak


	2. Chapter 2

N.A.- Bueno pues este es mi primera historia triste, sip, es triste, pero bueno es un songfic y la canción no daba para otra cosa, es de Len y Tamao, bueno espero les guste, me ayudo una amiga a corregir la redacción, espero sus rewiews de todo corazón, la canción es de Sin Bandera, bueno disfrútenla, por último los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen (por desgracia ..) pero bueno a ver qué les parece, bye (editado)

_Suelta mi mano de SB _

_No, no es necesario  
que lo entienda por que nunca  
le a servido la razón al corazón,  
el corazón no piensa_

-Me voy, disculpa pero tengo cosas que hacer- decía con voz sumamente fría un chico de cabello violáceo, mirada dorada y una seriedad absoluta.

Len Tao se acababa de levantar de la silla donde estaba, una chica delante de él lo veía fijamente con mirada de preocupación

-Por favor Len entiéndeme es que yo…- pero no pudo continuar ya q el chico la había volteado a ver fijamente, ella no pudo resistir esa mirada y desvió la vista, coloreándose de un delicado color rosa en el momento, lo cual hacia lucir su cabello y sus grandes ojos del mismo color

-Q quieres que entienda, me tengo que ir- en ese momento aunque él no deseaba que ella supiera lo mucho que le dolía esa situación, su voz sonó dolida, cerró los ojos en señal de desesperación

_No, mi vida  
para que te esfuerzas,  
no me tienes que explicar  
siempre amare tu libertad  
por mucho que eso duela_

-Pero. . . Len- él le dio la espalda y tomo su bufanda

-Nada Tamao, esto es lo mejor ¿no?, no te preocupes por mí- ahora sus ojos reflejaban algo de la tristeza que sentía, por esa razón decidió no voltear a verla, de por si para él ya era muy difícil permanecer tranquilo y viéndola no cabía duda que el poderoso Len Tao se derrumbaría en segundos, apretó la prenda que tenía en sus manos mientras se preguntaba una cosa ¿Cuánto más iba a soportar esa situación?

-Es que… quiero explicarte, por favor- su dulce voz lo único que hacía era crear más heridas en su débil corazón, respiro hondo y aun sin voltear le respondió

- Ya te lo he dicho no necesitas explicarme nada- trataba de mantener su postura pero le estaba siendo difícil.

_Y si, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mi  
pero no se si quiera saber de ti,  
vivir así, seguir así  
pensando en ti_

-Pero… es que quería hablar un poco más contigo, no quiero q esto acabe así- la chica bajo la mirada y no noto cuando Len cerró con más fuerza el puño, si no fuera por la bufanda ya se hubiera lastimado, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, su cuerpo que era capaz de soportar cortadas, golpes y demás, se estaba derrumbando por esa chica, pero tenía algo que aceptar, esa chica le había dado algo que nadie más le había ofrecido: su amor. . . pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente

-No está acabando mal Tamao, solo que tengo que irme deje cosas pendientes- la chica alzo la mirada con algo de dolor

Len ya no aguantaba más, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible así que camino unos pasos hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido, no por una espada, ni por cadenas, ni siquiera amenazado con un arma. . . lo que lo detuvo era tan delicado como un suspiro, pero a la vez era tan fuerte como una montaña, volteo y vio a la chica con ojos suplicantes, ella lo había tomado de la mano con delicadeza, Len reprimió un suspiro y solo la vio fijamente, su mirada se había vuelto de nuevo fría y apagada…

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir.  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir_

Ella se ruborizo y desvió la mirada, pero no lo soltó

-Suéltame…- murmuro fríamente, esto la sorprendió y lo volteo a ver, él observaba un punto fijo detrás de ella

-Q..qué?- pregunto ella con miedo, al verlo le dieron escalofríos, como la primera vez que lo vio hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Suéltame- respondió él más seguro, pero también más seco y frió, luego dirigió su mirada a las manos que aún seguían juntas, ella de inmediato lo soltó

-Disc… discúlpame- su mirada posaba sobre una foto donde ese mismo chico y ella compartían un helado, ella sonriendo con timidez y el serio, pero en sus ojos se notaba la felicidad

-"Volvió a ser el mismo que antes" – pensó con tristeza

Por otra parte él no pudo aguantar el contacto de sus manos, lo quemaba, pero era un fuego que lo hirió hasta lo más profundo de su ser, quería escapar, irse de inmediato, pero ella lo detenía, y él seguía preguntándose ¿porque?

-Acabo, hay q aceptarlo- su voz volvía a ser esa fría y sin sentimiento alguno como lo era la primera vez que hablaron

_No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí;  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima... quiere salir_

-Pero…- El chico la volteo a ver fijamente, ella se espantó un poco

-Ya no digas nada si, así son las cosas, dejémoslas así- Tamao se sentía mal porque sabía que ella era la culpable de q él hubiera regresado a su forma de ser de antes

-Pero Len- él puso su dedo índice en los labios de la chica lo cual hizo que ella se paralizara y se quedara callada

-déjalo así… por favor Tamao- una parte de ella se quebró en ese instante, su voz sonaba triste y sus ojos reflejaban lo mucho que le costaba estar ahí parado junto a ella

Len se sentía ya muy mal, nunca la hubiera callado de esa manera, simplemente el tener contacto con su boca, aunque fuera de esa manera, lo paralizo e hizo q su corazón se quebrara por fin en mil pedazos, tenía tantas ganas, como nunca las tuvo, de llorar pero recordó quien era y la frialdad regreso a su ser.

_Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera  
de seguir y de vivir  
aunque ahora no la tenga_.

-Len…- murmuro ella muy bajo y en su voz se notaba la preocupación que sentía, Len se alejó y le dio de nuevo la espalda, lo que menos quería era preocuparla y eso exactamente estaba haciendo

-No te preocupes- Tamao no podía evitarlo, ya lo estaba y mucho

-Pero Len tu…- Len dejo salir por fin un suspiro, esto la desconcertó y se quedó callada

-Sobreviviré Tamao, seguiré adelante como siempre lo he hecho, esto no es muy diferente a la vez que me fui de casa, pasara la tormenta y seguiré mi camino- su voz seguía siendo fría, esto le dolía aun a Tamao, por su culpa ese atractivo joven estaba sufriendo, pero no sabía que hacer

-Pero ahora tú…- Len volvió a callarla levantando su mano en señal de silencio

-No quieras que después de una pelea las heridas que se causan se curen de la noche a la mañana, es algo irreal- volvió a suspirar, Tamao se sorprendió, sus palabras la dañaron más, y no podía evitar pensar que todo eso era su culpa

_Y no mi vida no vale la pena,  
para que quieres llamar,  
si el que era yo ya no va estar  
esta es la última cena._

-Pero quiero seguir estando a tu lado Len, quiero ser tu amiga- Len estaba a punto de perder la cordura, "¿amigos?" que gran estupidez, su mente y su cuerpo no resistirían mucho mas

-No valdría la pena, desde mañana seré otro, alguien que no reconocerás, ni querrás conocer, olvídate de mi existencia, solo te pido eso- esto la dejo estática, Len aun veía a la pared, pero lo que había dicho le atravesó el alma

-Pero yo no quiero eso, yo quiero que seas el mismo, el Len que conocí, hablar contigo como si nada hubiera pasado- unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los hermosos ojos rosas, el chico de ojos dorados no volteo a verla, cerró los ojos mientras la herida se hacía aún más profunda

-Lo sé Tamamura, pero la pregunta es si yo realmente quiera seguir cerca de ti- Len se recargo en un mueble y agacho la cabeza, Tamao no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba

-"Tamamura? Solo me llamaba así antes de… Len…" Pe.. perdóname, por… mi culpa estas… estas sufriendo verdad?- su voz era temblorosa, le estaba costando hablar al ver a ese invencible hombre venirse abajo.

Len alzo la cabeza, que estaba haciendo, solo él debía sufrir, ella no necesitaba pasar por esto, por fin la volteo a ver.

-Es inevitable, pero no te preocupes el tiempo me hará más fuerte, perdón por hacerte pasar este mal momento, estuvo exquisita la cena, adiós- su voz sonaba un poco más tranquila, pero ella supo que lo hacía para que ella no se preocupara, pero no podía evitarlo, alguna vez lo amo como nunca imagino, así q en parte aun le dolía lo que le pasara

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir.  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir_

-No Len espera- corrió y de nuevo tomo su mano, Len la volteo a ver sorprendido

-No quiero que esto acabe así, no quiero- las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos de nuevo, Len no soportaba eso, giro su rostro y su semblante se volvió serio nuevamente

-Porque lo haces tan difícil?- Tamao se quedó de piedra y desvió la mirada

-Es que… Len alguna vez nos amamos….- pero antes de dejarla continuar Len la volteo a ver, sus ojos la dejaron helada, esa mirada nunca la había visto y menos para ella.

-Pero ya no Tamamura, ya no. . . el pasado ya no existe, ya no hay nada más que decir- soltó su mano con algo de brusquedad y le dio la espalda, estaba a punto del colapso y ella lo seguía reteniendo, ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Pero… Len, es que… perdóname- las lágrimas que se habían acumulado antes salieron sin parar, Len aunque no la veía oía su llanto, esto lo termino de derrumbar

_No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi;  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir._

-Ya lo haces muy difícil, esto es lo mejor para ti, te entiendo ya no sientes lo mismo que yo, está bien, pero entiéndeme tú también, cada vez que quiero irme me detienes y solo me lastima más el quedarme aquí- Tamao lo volteo a ver, pero decidió desviar la mirada

-Per- él la volteo a ver, su dolor se hacía evidente en sus ojos

-Ya por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, no te disculpes, esto paso y tengo que aceptarlo- cuando ella lo volteo a ver, el desvió su mirada, una lagrima rebelde quería salir de sus ojos, pero él se negó rotundamente a que saliera

_Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir.  
Si ya no sientes mas este amor  
no tengo nada más que decir_

Ella de nuevo lo tomo de la mano, estaba tan fría y antes era cálida, desvió de nuevo la mirada, él iba a quitar de nuevo su mano pero ella no lo dejo

-Solo quiero saber una cosa antes de que te vayas- Len respiro hondo y de nuevo la frialdad se demostró en su rostro

-Qué?- Tamao sonrió, pero era una sonrisa llena de tristeza

-Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Len la vio con sorpresa, pero volvió inmediatamente a su semblante frió, vio su mano, ese contacto lo estaba matando pero se dio cuenta de lo muy preocupada que estaba ella por él, sonrió con amargura, con su otra mano tomo la barbilla de la chica y le alzo el rostro

-De veras quieres hacer algo por mí?- ella asintió con timidez, además de estar nerviosa por la manera que él la tenia

-Se feliz y no te preocupes por mí, solo no olvides algo Tamao- la chica al oír su nombre con tanta nostalgia se sintió aún más triste

_No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo pero entiendeme a mi;  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor  
y una lágrima quiere salir._

-Qué?- pregunto ella en voz baja

-Que te ame como no tienes idea y que los momentos que vivimos juntos los recordaré por siempre, gracias por haberme hecho tan feliz- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después la hizo para atrás un poco brusco soltándose por fin de su mano, tomo su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta, vio en la mesilla contigua a la puerta la foto de ellos dos juntos

-Yo que tú la guardaba, no vaya a malinterpretar las cosas- puso el cuadro boca abajo y abandono el departamento, Tamao cayo de rodillas al suelo y algunas lágrimas más salieron de su rostro.

-Perdóname Len Tao…- y siguió llorando un poco más

Poco después un chico de ojos dorados llegaba a su departamento muy cansado y con un sentimiento de derrota como nunca lo había sentido, fue al refrigerador y tomo un cartón de leche, bebió un poco y lo dejo en la barra, camino rumbo a su habitación. Ya en ella se acostó y cerró los ojos y como si su mente quisiera jugarle una mala broma llegaron a él todos los recuerdos de Tamao en su vida, se movió inquieto y abrió los ojos, ahora reflejaban un profundo dolor y por fin una lagrima salió de ellos, después los cerró de nuevo

-Cuídala mucho Horo- dijo en voz baja y apagada, como si con esto se le fuera la mitad de su alma, pero prácticamente ya no tenía ninguna porque había desaparecido después de esa terrible noche, y aunque era muy pronto para saberlo, él presentía que saldría adelante, aunque esa chica se hubiera quedado con la mitad de su vida.

FIN

NA.- Bueno espero sus Rewiews les haya gustado o no, espero sus críticas, y para los que dijeron que onda con esto?, pues les tengo una sorpresa dado q muchas pidieron continuación pues la hice, hay dos songfics mas q tratan de esta historia la primera es **Como si no nos hubiéramos amado **Y la otra es **Volveré junto a ti **las dos de Laura Pausini, y pues espero también sus comentarios, esta historia la subí en el 2005 y la reedite ahora en el 2011 jajaja, así que espero sus comentarios, un abrazo y hasta luego.


End file.
